One and Only
by KatellaEverSwan97
Summary: A little insight into Bella's life when Edward's away in the army. It's hard for both of them, what will happen when they unite with each other at the airport after being apart for 6 months? BxE All human. A little fluffy, Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me! Haha! **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**~Katella**

_Bella's POV_**  
**

My life was bliss at the moment. Everything was turning out just the way I had planned and all the puzzle pieces were falling into place. It's spring and all the flowers were blooming, the sun was shining and the birds were singing.

I had just married the man of my dreams. The worst thing about this marriage is that he is in the army. I don't want to lose him; that's all. He's already served for 2 and half years over in Iraq and this is his last 6 months away before his contract ends. Dad told me I needed to accept this part of his life and I know I have to because I know he would do the same for me with whatever I chose to do in life. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. His voice brings me back from my worried daydream.

"Hey, you ok?" he says.

"Yeah, no. I'm fine. I promise." I put on a fake smile and hope he doesn't realize the difference.

His mood suddenly picks up. "Alright so I was thinking that we could go out for dinner tonight. Have a celebration just for us. What do you think?"

"Haven't we already celebrated? I mean, we've been in Paris for the past 3 weeks for our honeymoon but I do think it's a lovely idea."

His smile reaches his eyes and I think his face just might split in two. I laugh at his expression.

"What?" He exclaims.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I say, still laughing while I walk out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I can hear him following me. He seems to be in a good mood so I play along.

"No, tell me. What was so funny?"

"It was just your face. That was it. Your smile was so big, it was funny." I laugh again at the recent memory and shrug my shoulders.

"The only reason I was so happy was because of you."

I blush at his words. He always does that sort of thing. He makes me smile without even trying sometimes and I love it. He always makes sure that I'm all right and that I'm happy. I love the soft side to him.

There's a knock on the door and we both look at each other with confused expressions but we end up laughing at each other when we realize that it's my Dad. He lunges at me and starts to tickle my sides. He must know my weak spot.

I run to answer the door, knowing that I'll collapse on the ground in fits of laughter if I stand still and let him reach me again. He runs after me and as I have my hand on doorknob and just manage to pull the door open, his arms tightly wrap around me and squish me. We're both laughing hysterically so much that we don't realize Dad is still standing in the doorway waiting. I try to catch my breath and compose as best I can and so does Edward. I look in the doorway and realize that my Dad was watching us with a strange expression upon his face. Edward chuckles to himself and lets go of me so he can greet my father.

Edward takes a step forward and shakes hands with my father.

"Hello, sir. How are you today?" He asks very formally. I try and conceal my giggle at his sudden change in attitude. It's funny how he acts around my father. I don't blame him though. My father can be strict when he wants to be and no father doesn't want to give his daughter away to just any man.

"Hello, Edward. I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are you today?" I can tell my Dad is only acting to make Edward nervous. He just likes to see people squirm sometimes. I keep telling him it's not right but I can't tell him what not to do. He's a grown man after all.

"Top notch, sir. Please do come in." Edward stands out of the way of the door and lets my father in. Dad turns to greet me then.

"Hello, darling. How are you this morning?" He says, emphasizing the 'you'.

"I'm fine, Daddy." I haven't called him that since Mum died and I had to step up and help out around the house more than usual. I ended up cooking dinner every night because my Dad has no cooking ability whatsoever. I did the laundry as well as cleaning the house and everything in between when I was only 16 years old. It was a tough time for both of us but we pulled through.

"Now, Edward." My Dad starts speaking again.

"Y-yes, sir." I couldn't believe Edward was stuttering. He's always so confident with his words.

"A few little rules for you." Edward nods firmly and swallows. "Number 1: you don't have to call me 'Sir' all the time. I'm not in the army," Dad laughs at his own joke. He thinks he is the funniest man alive sometimes. It's amusing to see. "And Number 2: You can relax around me, ya know. I'm not that scary and I don't own a gun."

I laugh at Dad's comment. You can immediately tell that Edward has relaxed his posture just a smidge.

"Let's move into the kitchen, Dad. I've made your favourite just for you." Dad's face lights up like a Christmas tree at Christmas.

"Really? You made scones? Oh sweetheart, you've gone above and beyond. You always make the best scones." He compliments me.

A couple months after Mum died, I went through her cooking book, which was full of hand-written recipes from generations ago. I had come across a scone recipe and made my first batch that afternoon. Dad has loved them ever since.

"Dad, they're just scones. They're nothing special." I tell him. Like always, he disagrees.

Having Dad over was something that I missed so much. He is such a big part of my life. Being away from him for three weeks was tough because he has been through so much with me and he's still with me now. He's my rock when Edward goes away. He's always there to care for me and sometimes he'll stay a night or two. We have both really bonded over the past 12 years. Most people when they are 28 years old don't need their parents anymore. I feel so lucky that my Dad is still around. We all devour the scones and it's about 4 o' clock when my Dad announces that he should leave. Edward and I both walk him to the door.

"Thanks for a lovely afternoon, darling. I really appreciated it." He says sincerely.

"No worries, Dad. It was no trouble at all. I'm glad we could do this. I haven't seen you in a while." He turns to Edward and looks him straight in the eye.

"Take care of her while you're here, son. Don't let her go," Edward nods and give me a sideway glance but then turns his attention back to my father. "Good luck in the army. Hopefully, I see you before you leave otherwise we'll have to catch up when you get back."

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

"Now, what did I say about me being called 'sir'?" He comments playfully with a smile of his face.

"Right. Sorry, Charlie. I promise to take of her. Can you promise to take of her while I'm gone?"

"Absolutely. I will definitely be there for her. I promise you."

"Thank-you. It means a lot."

"No worries. Well, I better be going now. Thank you again for a lovely afternoon both of you. Have a good night. Stay safe."

"We will." Edward and I say in unison. Dad chuckles at us and he walks to his car.

He gets in and waves at us and then he's disappeared around the corner.

"I enjoyed that." I tell Edward.

"So did I. I like your Dad. He's funny."

"You think my Dad is funny?" I raise my eyebrows at his statement. This was something I haven't heard before.

"Yeah. What? You don't think he's funny?"

"No, no. He's funny. I've just never heard you say that about him before."

He laughs to himself and we ascend the stairs together. I start getting ready for bed and so does he. After I finish cleaning my teeth, I crawl into bed and turn out my light while I wait for Edward to come to bed.

I'm close to drifting off to sleep when I feel the bed move and Edward's arms wrap around my waist and he snuggles close. I smile at the moment we're having. He does this every night and I can't imagine him not being here with me every day, not seeing his smile every morning when I wake up, not hearing his laugh when I tell him a joke that's lame, not feeling his arms around me every night. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that I was silently crying. Hoping that Edward can't hear me, I lift me head a bit and try and look over my shoulder at Edward without stirring him.

"Edward?" I whisper, "You awake?"

I get no response so I take it that he's asleep. It's a good thing that he's asleep too because I don't want him to see me cry. I know what he'd say to me. He'd tell me that he shouldn't be going away right now because we're so early into our marriage. He knows I don't want him to go and he wouldn't hesitate to stay with me if I asked him to but I can't do that to him. This is his dream, his life, his career and it means so much that I can't just take it away from him because I want him to myself. That's just too selfish of me. I just want him to come home. We both want to start our own family with a pet dog and a cubby house and slide in the backyard. It would be the perfect life with the perfect husband. I keep thinking about our future until my eyelids start to give in and I close my eyes and drift into what I hope will be peaceful sleep.

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! Thanks for reading!**

**~Katella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! It's the second and final chapter for this short story! **

**Thank you to: ****gaaragirl202 for my very first (and only) review! It was great to read your very positive review and it gave such a boost of confidence in my writing so THANK YOU! **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights and characters belong to the incredible Steph Meyer! The only thing that is mine is the plot!**

**~KatellaEverswan97**

**This is six months later. It is at the end of Edward's leave to the army and this is the day he is coming home! I loved writing this part so much. I was so excited that when I tried to type the words, they'd become so jumbled. I couldn't get it down fast enough! Haha! **

_6 ½ months later_

_Bella's POV_

I couldn't believe my excitement. Edward was coming home today and I had missed him so much! My Dad was over at my house right now. He was going to drive me to the airport to see Edward and he could tell that I was about to burst.

"Geez, Bella. My goodness gracious! You need to calm down." He walks over to me and places his hand on my shoulder to stop my jigging.

"Sorry, Dad. I can't help it. He's coming home. I can't believe I'm going to see him so soon."

"I understand, Bell. I'm sure he's just as excited to see you as you are to see him."

"Ok, well, I'm going to go have a shower and get dressed. Will you be alright by yourself down here?" I ask him as seriously as I can.

He chuckles at my question. "Yes, Bells. I'll be perfectly fine. If I need to defend myself," He quickly scans the room and picks up something behind him. "I'll defend myself with this pillow." He holds up the purple and red pillow proudly with a huge smile on his face.

I roll my eyes and laugh at him as I walk out of the room and up the stairs to the white master bedroom. Goofy old Dad.

I turn on the hot water and hop into the shower. The scent of my strawberry shampoo mixed with the hot water can't even calm me down today. I must admit that I'm excited but I'm nervous as well. I know Edward loves me and I know he can't wait to see me as well so I honestly have no idea as to why I would be so nervous to see him. I think back to the months that have passed without him being here. It was lonely. So lonely that my Dad had to stay the night multiple times just so he could get me through the day at first but when he thought that I'd be fine without him, I made him move in for the 6 months that would Edward would be gone because I missed living with him and I liked having my Dad around. Having Dad around was one of easiest ways to deal with this situation. Dad put up with my crying for the first week or so, he put up with my obsession over Edward and how I would talk about him 24/7. Edward and I would video chat each night or whenever we both found time. We sent each other a few letters but we mostly sent emails everyday. I sent Edward a small package of a few things I thought he might want or need over there in Iraq. I kept count of the days and crossed them off as they went by. My friends at work thought I was insane but I didn't care one bit. They could think what they wanted but this was how I dealt with Edward leaving and they would probably be doing very similar things to me if their husband or boyfriend were away in another country fighting for their country and trying to stay alive.

I step out of the shower and dry myself off with my favourite towel. _Wow, it's freezing in here. I need to turn on the heater. _I think to myself. I quickly get dressed so I don't freeze like an ice block. I put on my favourite jeans with a black tank top, matching cardigan, my matching boots and my olive green scarf. I make the bed and open the curtain to let the sunlight in and bathe the room in the golden light. The room always looks the loveliest when it's like this and Edward thinks it's one of the best things about our room. I chuckle at the thought and decide to go downstairs and see how Dad is going.

"Dad? You down here?" I ask as I walk down the stairs.

"No." I can hear him laugh along with me. It's an exciting day and nothing can ruin our moods now.

"What are you doing?" I round the corner to see him sitting on the cream coloured loveseat watching some form of sport on the TV.

"Just watching the game. Have you got anything to eat, Bells?"

"Umm, yeah I can make you a sandwich if you want? We have to have a bit of an early lunch anyway because we have to leave to be in time for when Edward's flight arrives." I yell to him from the kitchen.

"You're right. Can I have a ham and cheese sandwich, darling?" He yells back, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Sure." I yell back.

We finish our sandwiches and touch up the house to make sure it's clean and ready for when Edward comes home. I grab the keys and head for the door.

"Wait," Dad calls as I open the front door. "I forgot my jacket."

I laugh and then realize I'd forgotten mine too.

"Oh, shoot. So did I." We both take the stairs two at a time. Dad goes to the spare bedroom, except it's basically his because he stays over most of the time.

By the time Dad gets his book for the ride and searches his _entire _wardrobe for his jacket, we are running ten minutes late but we aren't worried at all because we know we're going to make it.

The ride is pretty quiet with Dad reading his book and me concentrating on the road and mouthing the lyrics to the songs on the radio. It's about 20 minutes before he gives up on reading and starts to make conversation.

"I'm really happy for you, Bella. I'm glad I get to see you so often even though, you know, you're married and all."

"Thanks Dad. It really means a lot. You know, I never thought this would work out with Edward being in the army and all."

"I know. Neither did I." He chuckles and looks out the windscreen. "Your mother would be so proud of you, Bell."

His sweet comment brings tears to my eyes. Dad is so sweet sometimes and he knows exactly what to say. He can be goofy old Dad and crack some pretty lames jokes but he's my rock and he always knows what to say when it's needed. He's been there for me from the start and he'll be there 'til the end.

"Thanks, Dad. She'd be proud of you too, you know. I know she's looking down on us and smiling. I know she's proud of both of us."

"Hm, yeah." He smiles to himself and turns back to his book. I don't disturb him because he looks so engrossed. My thoughts turn back to Edward and I wonder what he's doing right now. If he's thinking of me like I'm thinking of him.

We finally arrive at the airport, park the car and walk towards the baggage area where we'll meet Edward. Dad checks the arrivals screen and it says that Edward's flight has just landed. My heartbeat immediately speeds up to the point where I think I'm going to pass out. My eyes scan the top of the crowd and I begin to jig. I can see Dad, out of the corner of my eye, chuckling to himself and shaking his head. I continue scanning the crowd furiously while jigging when I spot some Army soldiers leaving the gates. He's not there. I can't see him. _Where is he? _I keep scanning the crowd and so does Dad when I see him. Edward. My Edward. Walking towards me.

I drop my bag and jacket on the ground and run towards him. I push people out of the way not caring that I'm being rude in public. I see an opening in the crowd and race towards him. He drops his bags on the ground as well. We meet each other halfway and I jump into his arms, literally. My legs wrap around his waist and arms wind around his neck and he spins me around. I can't help the huge smile that spreads across my face and neither can he. He gives me a kiss that holds all the love from the past 6 months.

He puts me back on the ground and envelops me in another hug. I lean back and look at his face. How I have missed seeing it every morning. He presses his forehead to mine and holds my two tiny hands in his large ones.

"I missed you _so_ much." You can hear his voice drip with compassion and love.

"I missed you too. Don't ever leave me again." I give him a playful smile.

"Don't worry. I've thought about it and since that was my last 6 months away, I'm not going to enlist again. You are my life now and I want to start a family with you. You mean everything to me Bella and I don't want anything to happen to us."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was the best news I had ever heard but I couldn't help but wonder if this is what he really wanted.

"Are you sure? I mean, this is your dream. You've always wanted to do this. Are you sure you just want to throw it all away?"

"Trust me, Bells. I'm 110% sure of this. I've done my part for the nation and you are the next chapter in my life."

Tears of happiness start to form in my eyes. I squeal and he picks me up again and spins me around. We break apart and he goes to retrieve his bags from where he dropped them a couple metres back. I catch my breath and wipe my eyes to make sure there are no stray tears left. Dad makes his way through the crowd and over to us holding all of my belongings that I had left alone.

I laugh at the sight of Dad with his arms full of all our things.

"You need some help there, Dad?" I laugh and try to take some of the jackets off of his arms. My arms get entangled in the mess that he's holding and I have a bit of trouble getting out.

Dad laughs. "Oh yeah, just a bit. The fact that I can't see over these jackets might indicate something." He laughs and I laugh with him. I take some of the weight off of his arms and stand back so that Edward can join our little circle.

Edward walks over to Dad and shakes his hand.

"Hello, sir. How have you been?"

"Very well. Thank you for asking. It's good to see you again, son."

"Thank you, sir. Same here. Here let me help you with that." Edward takes the rest of our things from Dad's hands and carries them. I don't know how he still has a free hand but he takes hold of my hand and the three of us start making our journey to the car.

The drive back to the house is filled with conversation of Edward's time over in Iraq. Dad animatedly talks with Ben about all things military while I drive. Dad is in the back seat so he's always leaning over to hear Edward better. Edward hasn't let go of my hand as of yet.

"So, I think I'll have to move out, now that you're back Edward."

Edward looks over to me with an expression on his face saying 'What does he mean?'

I chuckle and answer his unspoken question.

"Dad has been living at our house while you were gone. It was easier having him around," I look in the rearview mirror to look at Dad. "It's sad that you have to leave Dad. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss having you around too, Bells." He smiles at me from the back seat.

"Well, Charlie, I know a few things about building. We could build you a little guest house for you, if you want."

"That's a great idea, Edward. I'll have to decline though but I'll hold you to it. You could always build it when I get too frail and old to climb the stairs in my house."

Edward laughs. "No worries."

I loved seeing my Dad and Edward bond. It is always such a happy sight. We got home and Dad packed up his stuff quickly claiming that he didn't want to intrude. Of course, I told him that he wasn't but he wanted to go back to his home because the roses need watering and pruning. I drove Dad home, helped him unpack and start dinner. When I got home, Edward was sitting on the couch watching the latest football game. He was like my Dad in some ways but he was still his own person. I smiled at the thought of my two favourite men in the world and walked into the kitchen, checked the answering machine for any messages, which there was none and then started to cook dinner. Both of us were tired from the day's events so we decided to turn in early.

"I'm so happy to be home." Edward said as he literally hopped under the covers and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm so happy to have you home. You've got no idea how much I missed you."

"I think I have a bit of an idea." I can hear the smile in his voice.

I chuckled at him. "So, what's the next chapter about in the Story of Edward and Bella?"

He pauses for a few seconds while he thinks about his answer.

"Well, how about we start that family of ours?"

I smile for the millionth time that day. "I couldn't agree more."

With that, I snuggle even closer to him and I doze off into a beautiful sleep with my one and only next to me. Life could not get any better right now.

**Like it? Hate it? Please review! They're like rays of sunshine on a rainy day and it's raining where I live so reviews are welcomed, just like the sun is very welcome to appear as well!**

**I can't think of anything else to write on this story so if you have an EPIC idea for me. Send me a message! Thanks!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~KatellaEverswan97**


End file.
